Aspects of the present invention address personal productivity issues that arise in building PowerPoint® presentation files (which are typically identified with a “.ppt” extension), OpenOffice™ and/or other slide presentation files on related topics for multiple audiences. (POWERPOINT is a trademark of the Microsoft Corporation in the United States or other countries; OPENOFFICE is a trademark of The Apache Software Foundation in the United States or other countries.) Slide presentation files are built from a number of individual, single pages (“slides”) that are each presented, one at a time, in a sequence via a presentation slide deck that in combination convey a totality of the slide show presentation. Over time, it is common for users to build and manually manage multiple versions of related slides that each have different content that may be appropriate for inclusion in a presentation slide deck. The manual management and selection of slides for inclusion in a current project based on similar versions of a slide, or based on differences in slide content, can be cumbersome and detrimental to the personal productivity of the presenter.